


Reincarnating Our Force Of Love

by Krystalstar22, Panickin_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Archaeology, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/pseuds/Krystalstar22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panickin_Skywalker/pseuds/Panickin_Skywalker
Summary: Archeologist Obi-wan "Ben" Kenobi was on just another dig.. Or so he thought. Dreams of lava and slashing lightsabers had been plaguing him for years, and it seemed the closer he got to meeting his soulmate again, the more vivid they became. Each day is a step back closer to his Anakin.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 52
Kudos: 98
Collections: Obikin





	1. Anakin

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun roleplay with a friend. This actually my first Star Wars fic where I am writing a canon character. Hopefully I won't do to bad, even though it is in an AU setting. Enjoy!

Heat, the stench of sulfur all around them as light sabers crashed together and words shouted in anguish tested each person’s patience. Low growls and the sound of molten lava bubbling nearby the only real comprehensible sound. Anakin stood tall, a deep red sword in his hand, clashing with a whitish blue one nearby. “You never loved me! You only wanted to use me! You fear me! Who could love the little slave Jedi?!!” He growled, staring at a faceless man head on in front of him. His breathing was heavy, puffs of air coming out like clouds of steam in the heat of this volcanic planet. His black clothes did nothing to stave off the heat. 

A voice returns, sounding both close and far way. “Of course I love you, Ani! You’re my force-damned universe! But you’re going a place I can’t follow.. why won’t you just stay with me?” A flash of a face, then it all goes dark. 

Anakin awakes in a cold sweat for the third time this week. It’s always from the same dream, hearing that same soothing accent he can’t quite place, that flash of a face he knows he’s seen, feeling the utter heart wrenching pain on either side... seeing himself clash light blade to light blade. The 27 year old took in a breath, running a hand through his sandy blonde curls, eyes closing in an attempt to see that man one more time. He sighs, getting out of bed. “What does it mean?” He mutters to himself, stripping and slipping into the shower, feeling a slight throb on his chest where his soul mark lies.

Anakin let the water run over him in a warm rush. He closed his eyes, trying to grip onto that one glimpse of a face he always saw. He absentmindedly scrubbed his head with his shampoo, droplets of suds running all down his body and face. “It felt so real..” he murmured to himself quietly, rinsing the soap from his hair and reaching for it a second time. His unruly blonde curls demanded it of him if he even remotely wanted them to behave. He stepped out of the shower, noting he had a new assignment blinking on his tablet. A government official, senator Bail Organa, needed to be guarded. The pay was good. He took it. The less he took as an assassin, the better.

Anakin got himself dressed, letting his hair dry a little bit naturally before pulling out his industrial size hair dryer out. He had time before his next job started. Once his hair was dried, he started about cleaning his guns, as was his routine. He always had to make sure they were in tip top shape. He was never as meticulous as he is about his guns. Before he knew it, it was time for him to go. He took the elevator down from his penthouse apartment to the garage where his pristine 1965 Camero sat in all its beautiful black glamour. He set his bag in the trunk, getting to the drivers seat and speeding away. The feel of the wind in his hair was calming as he rushed to the airport to meet the senator and his detail.

Anakin was at the airport in the nick of time. He got there about an hour before the plane was to land, waiting at the hanger. He had a few guns strapped to his chest, and he looked quite imposing despite his young age. He walked outside the doors of the lounge, taking in a drag of a cigarette. He knew he needed to quit, but he didn’t have a reason to yet. He’d promised himself he would when he met his soulmate. If only he knew how soon that would be.

Anakin watched patiently as the plane landed, his eyes roving over the mechanisms all around him. He’d always been handy with machines, and he could feel the pulse of the turbines as they slowed to a stop. He finished the last of his cigarette, throwing it into a nearby receptacle and took in a breath. He watched the wheeled stairs squeak over to the entrance, scanning all around. Thankfully, he didn’t see anything amiss around, but he was still cautious as he ban his approach. He was their new bodyguard after all.

Anakin gave the senator a small cordial smile as he held out a hand for him to shake. “My name is Anakin Skywalker, I was tasked with being your body guard for your stay here in New York.” He nods, trying to sound as diplomatic as he can. The assassin had never been one for politics, only voting to keep out the people he felt ill suited for office. Bail Organa, however, was not one of them. The man was genuinely sweet as he spoke to Anakin, telling him of his travels. This was shaping up to be a more pleasant mission than usual. The senator was funny and down to earth, everything he liked in a person. It was a shame that he was only going to be guarding him a week. This first day was shaping up to be better every second. It was easy to be around the senator. Anakin found himself thinking he likes him, and that hadn’t happened in a long time. He kept close watch on the people and things around Organa, wanting nothing more than the safety of his client.

Anakin was actually having fun guarding the senator. He was easy to talk to, easy to listen to, and listened to what Anakin wanted for him to do. Thing went by fast for the young assassin, feeling less like work by the hour. He smiles faintly. “I could get used to this, the easy, relaxed way the senator worked, the way he moved. He wouldn’t say they were perfectly in sync, but it was close. This really was his easiest job yet. Before he knew it, it was the end of his shift for the day. With the senator snuggled comfortably in his hotel room, his second in command watching nearby, he felt confident to leave for the night. He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a breath and relaxes, walking to his car. He took a drag of his cigarette, puffing out the smoke as he got in to his camero, ready for a good nights sleep.

Anakin drove home, listening to the soft music playing on the radio. He took in a few breaths, parking in his usual spot. Once he got out of the car, he grabs his bag from the trunk and throws it over his shoulder. He relaxes, walking into the building and going for the elevator. Everything had gone great today, but he was still tired. Inside the penthouse, he let out a sigh. Only his cat, R2, lay on his couch. The assassin was starting to grow weary of being alone. He walked over, scratching his cat’s ears to wake him. “Hey R2. Daddy’s home” he smiles faintly, walking back to his bedroom. He stripped and got into bed, out soon after his head hit the pillow. 

Pain, hot, searing, pain. That’s all Anakin could feel. It was both emotional and physical as he screamed out. “Obi-Wan! You could’ve joined me! We could’ve ruled the universe together!” He pleaded, though he could hear the raspy growl in his own voice as he shouted, feel the absolute love and the deep betrayal coursing through his veins. He could smell the sulfur all around him, and hear the bubbling of lava. His body trembled with fury, slashing his lightsaber in erratic movements to try and hit his former master. The one who he loved as much as Padme.

Tossing and turning, the memory taking its toll again. It hurt more each time. Anakin groans in his sleep as another memory resurfaces. The two of them are in a temple, far from the heat and sulfur of the lava planet that usually haunts his dreams. This time, the two of them are hidden in a shadowed corner of the Jedi temple away from everyone, and Anakin can feel as he pulls his master into a deep kiss. There’s passion and need there, and the wind blowing past them causes their robes to flow around them like a tornado. He can feel as he breaks the kiss, voice rasping out. “You’re mine, master. Only mine.” There was a deep possessiveness to it, a thunderous finality that no one dare change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering, this is R2. 
> 
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/warriors-the-lost-coast-clans-rpg/images/5/5e/Skyleap.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20180519205327


	2. Obi-Wan

The world before Ben Kenobi was far beyond the scope of what he believed to be possible. 

Magma surrounded him from every direction, the heat so intense that every breath he took carried the threat of settling his lungs aflame. The tiny platform he stood upon carried him swiftly down this river of fire, rocking turbulently with every slight shift of his weight and every piece of debris it hit. Adrenaline surged through his veins. His persuer was relentless, and an even greater threat than the molten lava below.

He adjusted his grip on his ‘saber, its otherworldly blue light and soft, ever present hum a slight comfort in this madness. He was doing what he must, it was the will of the Force.

At least, that’s what he was telling himself.

His faceless persuer, an insidious wraith in all black, leapt onto the platform with him, lifting his red lightsaber to clash with his own, beginning their deadly dance anew...

Ben startled awake from the sound of Africa blaring from his cell phone. The song was obnoxious, no doubt a prank by one of his fellow researchers, but it was enough to help him anchor himself back to reality.

Shakily he forced himself out of bed. His mind kept returning to the river of fire in his recurring dream, and the man he was forced to fight. His heart cracked, and his hand moved on its own accord to the soul mark on the back of his neck, pondering the faceless man and what he possibly could have meant to Ben.

Cairo did absolutely nothing to help his mind differentiate between his dream and reality. It was an absolutely beautiful city, of course, not at all like the hellscape his subconscious liked to torture him with at night, but the ever present, all encompassing heat forced him to analyze and relive his dreams in his waking hours.

It was so, very, inconvenient.

Perhaps he was underplaying it a bit, but dreams were just that. Dreams. But also, a dream like that, that plays on repeat every single night had to mean something.

“Distracted, you are, young Obi-Wan.”

The wispy rasp of his colleague Yoda broke him from his musings. 

Yoda was quite the interesting person. He was very old, and tiny, and Ben would never say it to his face, but he resembled a frog to an almost hilarious degree. He had a strange grasp on the English language, having grown up on a tiny island in Japan, and tended to speak backwards. 

Yoda was the only one who insisted on calling Ben by his real first name, and since Yoda did as he pleased, Ben stopped correcting him.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Ben murmured, embarrassed. “What were you saying?”

“Off to the desert today, we go. Strange ruins to investigate, we have.”

Ben was more than prepared to throw himself into his work today. Investigating ruins was his favorite thing to do. Especially strange ones.

The excavation site was approximately 4 hours away from Cairo, and Ben was not ready for the trip. He always detested overly long car rides, which was ironic since in his line of work that was just an inevitable part of the job, but he couldn’t help but feel some sort of foreboding inside of any vehicle unless he was in full control of it.

Ben could have went over his notes or anything else that was productive during the trip, but instead he decided to try to catch up on some sleep. Perhaps in the light of the sun his brain would be merciful.

Of course Ben couldn’t escape the dreams. That would be far too easy. 

He found himself in the flames again, feeling sparks from the volcanic rocks colliding raise from the river and shower onto the platform, burning at his ankles. 

That pain was nothing next to fighting for his life against the love of his universe. Yes. He loved this man, always would despite the atrocities he had committed. Every clash of blades pierced another hole in his heart, because he knew that only one of them was walking away from this.

The faceless man was unrelenting in his aggression, and it took all of Ben’s skill in battle to defend himself. He felt more on the defense than making any head way offensively, and one mistake would be lethal. He needed an advantage. 

He finally found an opening to jump onto more stable ground. Remaining in the flames, balancing on top of a robotic head, the faceless man’s features finally came into view for the briefest of moments. The sickening, demented yellow eyes burned deeply into his soul.

Just more evidence of his own failures. 

“It’s over, Anakin,” he cried desperately. “I have the high ground!”

“Hey, Kenobi! Wake up! We’re here!”

Ben shuddered, feeling the glow of hate fueled yellow eyes burning into the back of his neck.

Ben tried not to look as nervous as he felt standing outside the ruins of what could be nothing other than a temple of some sort. The architecture was quite odd, as it did not resemble anything ancient Egyptian. Unlike the monochromatic sandy landscape and the looming beige pyramids on the horizon, this... temple was made of some sort of deep grey stone. It looked nothing like any type of mineral that appeared naturally in Egypt, so its existence here was quite the mystery. In fact, in his entire career he had never seen anything like it at all. The architectural style was not anything he had seen before, and despite its obvious old age, there was minimal external damage besides moderate erosion. Who knew how long this had been sitting here undiscovered? The anticipation had Ben practically vibrating in his boots.

Finally, after a brief meeting outside of being wary of possible dangers that they have before exploring any ancient structures, Ben and the excavation team made their way inside the temple. 

Ben couldn’t believe his eyes. This was truly unlike anything he had seen before.

The interior of the temple suffered far more damage than the exterior, but that was to be expected. With as old as the building most likely was, anything made with more delicate material than stone wasted away with age and neglect.

With the same amount of excitement and glee as a small child in a sweets shop, Ben wasted no time in exploring the main entrance. There was nothing fully intact that they could study here, but the broken remains of ancient tablets were worth keeping a mental note. Pulling on his favorite tan leather gloves, he lifted a shard of stone off of the floor, carefully inspecting the bits of runes engraved on its surface. Ben had at least an elementary understanding of most dead languages, but he had never seen this one before. That seemed to be a pattern today. 

“Professor Yoda? Could you come over here for a moment?” Perhaps if he couldn’t decipher this odd language, Yoda could.

Yoda was quite spry in his old age. He was at Ben’s side faster than Ben would have expected being all the way across the room. “Trouble, you are having?”

“I have never seen anything written in this language before. I was hoping you might have.”

Carefully, Yoda plucked the broken tablet out of Ben’s hand, pushing his reading glasses further up his nose as he looked over the strange language. “Recognize this language, I do. Yet not enough for me to read, there is.”

Ben let out an uneasy huff at Yoda’s prognosis, then accepted the slab back from him. He pulled a cloth from his leather satchel, wrapped it carefully around the stone, then as delicately as he could, placed the bundle inside. Perhaps if he found the rest of the fragments, he could reassemble them and have Yoda translate the text later. 

“Deeper into the ruins, we must go. Much to discover we have, young Obi-Wan.” Without waiting to see if Ben was following, Yoda took off swiftly down the corridor. His stride was far too confident. It was as if he already knew where he was going. Odd.

Ben quickened his pace to catch up with Yoda, all the while his eyes scanning the wreckage surrounding them. There were odd burn like marks on the walls, and longer burns on the floor as if a laser had cut through. The patterns of the burns were somehow calculated yet random, as if a fight had happened here.

But what sort of weapons could cause this type of damage?

As Ben and Yoda ventured deeper into the ruins, he was not prepared for what they were about to witness. Of course he should have been, since he had explored plenty of tombs in his day, but the sheer amount of skeletal remains was frightening. This wasn’t a burial site. This was a massacre.

At least fifteen bodies were scattered across the room, some fully intact and others missing limbs. It was... horrifying. Ben wondered what had happened to these people, and his heart broke just a bit thinking of the possibilities.

Just before he could venture further into the room, he heard... screaming. Not close by, but like an echo. Many cries for mercy reverberating through the ruined walls like a macabre choir. Hums, lasers, and death gurgles followed, and Ben felt like he was going to pass out. He collapsed to his knees, trying desperately to drown out the horrible noise by clapping his hands over his ears.

What in the hell is happening?

“Calm yourself you must, Obi-Wan.” Yoda’s familiar voice helped him ground himself, and the agonized cries finally faded into the background.


	3. Separate words beginning to converge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be the first one where we both write together, yay! Sorry in advance for the feels!!

**Anakin:**

Memories of his distant past swirled in Anakins mind as he slept. He was on a planet not unlike the earth, and he sat in a field with his beautiful, pregnant wife. He mourned the loss of his hand, but he was getting more used to the feel. He took in a breath. “Padmé. I wish it could always be like this. Lazy days with you and our future child..” he let out a low breath. There was more to that wish though. He could feel the anxiety like it had just been yesterday. He couldn’t shake the nightmares he kept having of her death. The same ones he’d started having right before he found his mother almost dead and raped repeatedly by the sand people in a village on tattooine. It hurt to think about. He sighs softly, running his flesh hand through his hair. He didn’t have to be right every time, did he?

The scene changes again, and he’s back in the molten lava wasteland, matching the faceless man blow for blow. He growls at him. “Loved me?! How can you say that when you betrayed me, Obi-Wan! You promised me you would follow me anywhere! That you’d never leave me!!” Another slash. Both his arms are now gone. One more, now his legs. Falling, falling, it’s all anakin could feel until he screamed in agony, the vivid feel of being burned alive by lava startling him awake.

Anakin took in a few shallow breaths. That had been the worst, most vivid one yet. He had chills just seeing it again. “Obi-Wan.. Master? What could it mean?” he breathed, finding his cat R2 asleep next to him. He petted the white and grey fluffy cat, sighing. R2 purred soothingly as he rubbed his hand over his face. He looked at the clock, seeing that it was already 7 am. He sighed, glad that it was time to get up. He didn’t think he would be able to survive another dream right now. His soulmate mark burned as he got out of bed, stripping naked to get into the shower. Anakin let the water run a few moments, thinking back to his dream. He found it funny that the woman he’d seen was as clear as day, yet the man he’d seen and felt himself kissing more than once, he only saw glimpses of. He did his normal shower routine, eyes closing as he got lost back in that dream. He could feel how possessive he was of this person. But why? He knew he was supposed to be married then.

Anakin ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the Senator’s hotel room that morning. He had coffees in each hand, one for himself while the other was for Bail. He smiled faintly as he walked over to the politician, offering the the piping hot Starbucks. “Morning, senator.” He mused softly, acting much more chipper than he really felt. The senator smiled back, taking his coffee gratefully.

Anakin took in a slow breath. The reality of his life was he was wrung out by his strange and melancholy dreams. The assassin hardly knew what to do with them. They haunt him, even in his waking hours. A certain smell, a sound, sometimes even as simple as the mechanical whirl of one of his machines could send him into a memory. It was endlessly annoying.

Anakin sat next to the senator in the limo. It was only his second day in New York meaning that the young man would have to be keeping watch on him for 5 more days. He was lucky it wasn’t hard work. The senators schedule was fairly straightforward, and anakin had a good detail to work with. He didn’t mind this one bit.

Before Anakin knew it, senator Organa was boarding his plane back to Washington. He was a little sad to see him go, he had enjoyed the talks they had shared about everything, and was proud to call the elder man a friend. He sighed softly, getting back into his Camero after takeoff and heading to his apartment. Though he dreaded the solitude, he didn’t have anything else to do at that moment. Maybe he’d play a little kingdom hearts 3 when he got home. He still hadn’t beat the Big Hero 6 level after all. Tonight would be as lonely as it ever was.

**Obi-Wan:**

When he finally regained his bearings, Ben slowly got up from the dusty floor. He glanced once more at the bodies scattered around him, eyes misting over. These people didn’t stand a chance. At closer inspection, some of the corpses were much smaller than the others. They must have been children. Oh, god.

“I need to get out of here, Yoda,” Ben gasped. He wrapped his arms around himself. “This is... too much.” Ben didn’t want to look like a coward in front of his superior, but if the rest of the temple housed only carnage then he didn’t want to be there. Hearing the agony of those people was quite the blow to the sanity. Was it even real? It had to be...

Yoda ignored him and pressed on. Torn, Ben weighed the pros and cons of either playing it safe in the main entrance, or following Yoda. What if Yoda triggered a trap and no one was there to help him? Besides, Ben was an archaeologist, damn it. It wasn’t part of his job description to be a coward. Mind made up, he took off in a light jog, wondering just what the rest of the temple had in store.

Ben found Yoda in what Ben believed to be some sort of antechamber. Dilapidated chairs were positioned in a perfect circle, surrounding a dais in the center of the floor. It must have been used for important meetings or perhaps religious rituals.

Ben approached one of the chairs, inspecting the odd spherical device next to it. It was busted open, wires and circuits and other parts Ben couldn’t identify lay harmlessly beneath the casing. Almost like a miniature computer from a science fiction film. Impossible. How could such technology exist in ancient Egypt? None of this made sense. Beneath the chair, a silver cylindrical object poked out just enough to be visible. Cautiously, Ben fished it out and inspected it. Another piece of technology that shouldn’t have possibly existed.

...Wait. Ben recognized this object. Impossible! It was only a dream. Before he could convince himself otherwise, Ben gently pressed down on the small button on the side of the hilt, gaping dumbfounded at the blue light blade that emerged. It. This was. It was a _lightsaber_.

Activation of the lightsaber threw Ben into a vision. People and colors and sounds flashed before his eyes so quickly that it made him dizzy. He promptly passed out, lightsaber still in hand, lost in a memory. _His memory_.

“Honestly, Anakin. Can we get through one mission without you needlessly taking risks?” Ben shook his head fondly at his former padawan, feeling amusement and disbelief through their bond.

Anakin turned and smiled at him and Ben was stricken by how beautiful he was. His cobalt eyes twinkled with mirth as he stepped into Ben’s space, herding Ben until his back hit the wall. “Stop jumping out of windows, _Master_ , then maybe we’ll talk.” Talking seemed to be the last thing on Anakin’s mind however. He surged down and captured Ben’s lips in a fierce kiss that was both heated and desperately possessive.

The next thing he knew, Ben found himself back in the flames once more. Shakily, he walked down the scorching embankment to stare at Anakin, horrified by what he had just done. He felt sick. He felt broken. Duty to the Force or no, this was the most terrible thing he had ever had to do. More than anything, he wished to remove his own hands with his ‘saber, to punish himself for the sin he had committed.

Anakin lay on his belly next to the river of fire, his limbs severed from his body. His facial features were cast in shadow except for those twisted golden eyes, glowing with the force of his anger and hatred. The sounds emitting from Anakin pierced through Ben like serrated blades, leaving him torn open and bleeding. “You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!” Ben released all of his rage, betrayal, and heartbreak into his words. “Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!”

 _“I hate you!”_ Anakin wailed in reply. The force of his guttural snarl was the final nail in the coffin. Anakin. His bright, beautiful Anakin was lost forever. In his place was a creature that Ben no longer recognized.

“...You were my everything, Anakin. I loved you.” He wanted to say more, to scream into the Force, but nothing else could be said. It was over. Palpatine had won. Anakin’s body was set aflame and Ben couldn’t stand there and watch him burn. He should have taken up his ‘saber, and finished Anakin off. It was the merciful thing to do, but he couldn’t.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was many things. He was a Jedi Master, the Negotiator, a general of the Grand Army of the Republic. Now however, he was a coward, a murderer, and a broken man. He truly had nothing left. He felt the stirrings of the Dark Side within him as he walked away from Anakin, his former padawan’s lightsaber gripped tightly in his fist. It whispered for him to give in, to let go, and oh, how Ben was tempted. He nothing left to lose.

Never had Ben come closer to falling. Not after watching Qui-Gon die in front of him, or holding Satine as she took her last breath on Mandalore after Maul ran her through, not even when he watched the security footage of Anakin slaughtering younglings. It was this moment, hearing the echoes of Anakin’s screams as he walked further away, feeling his Force signature fade gradually away...

“Anakin...” Ben’s eyes slowly opened to an unfamiliar white ceiling. Tears flowed uncontrollably down his face, yet he couldn’t be bothered to try to wipe them away. He was too overwhelmed to do anything but lie there.

“Quite the scare you gave us, Obi-Wan.” Ben sat up as quickly as he could manage, mortified that Yoda had witnessed his breakdown. Oh God. Fighting off his mortification, Ben took in his surroundings. He was currently in the hospital it seemed, hooked up to all sorts of machines.

Just when had Ben been taken to the hospital? “What happened? How did I get here?”

“Collapsed in the temple, you did. Wake, you would not. Able to stabilize you, our medic was, so medical attention, you could receive.”

“I see. What happens now?”

“Tomorrow afternoon, you will be released. Back to the states to recover, you will go. Arguments, there will not be.” Yoda crossed his tiny arms and glowered.

Ben knew better than to fight Yoda’s decisions. “Alright, fine. If you all believe that’s best. I’ll go home.”

“Wonderful. Leave you to rest, I will.” With that, Yoda left Ben alone with his turbulent thoughts, digging through his brain to remember what had happened in the temple to make him collapse like that.


	4. The things that happen in the dark

**Obi-wan:**

The time between Ben’s discharge from the hospital to his trip back to the United States passed by in a blur. It was as if he was on autopilot, too lost in memories that were his but weren’t. He tried to keep the image of Anakin’s face in his mind. He was sure he had it, yet every glimpse in his dreams was far too brief to shape a cohesive mental picture.

The face of the man he kept dreaming of would remain a mystery, Ben supposed. He rubbed at his soul mark. It felt warm every time he woke up from those memory dreams, and that couldn’t be a coincidence.

Those thoughts followed him through his front door, and when he sank into his favorite armchair with a cup of tea, he could finally let it go for the time being. It was wonderful to be home.

As much as he would love to still be in Egypt or some other far away locale exploring lost civilizations, or digging up priceless artifacts, perhaps Yoda had a point. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was home for more than a few days at a time.

Ben took the next couple of days to rest. He set up camp in his bedroom, armed with snacks and Netflix, emerging only when extremely necessary. He and his bed had morphed into one supreme being, and it was not within his best interest to revert back to his inferior state.

Even though he was no longer in Egypt, he figured he could rifle through his notes and perhaps call Yoda at a more acceptable time to make some head way on the stone tablet fragment they found in the temple.

Wait! The lightsaber!

Ben figured that the lightsaber was probably lost to him, now. If Yoda had recovered it, it was probably going to be locked up and Ben would not have a chance to study it. Such a shame.

He pulled his satchel up into the bed with him, hoping fiercely that when he collapsed he didn’t accidentally destroy the stone. It may have been selfish, yet he wanted to have *something* to show for if he lost the lightsaber.With slight trepidation, he opened the satchel, surprised when he saw the lightsaber sitting harmlessly on top of the rest of the contents, with a brief note from Yoda attached to it. So it was all real!

He needed air and time to process everything. Yes. He quickly got out of bed, showered and dressed, then rushed out the door. He would figure out what he wanted to do until then

_*Obi-Wan,_

_Slipped this into your bag, I did, for yours, it rightfully is. When from Egypt, I return, explanations you shall have. A speedy recovery, I wish you._

_-Yoda_

Ben had left his apartment in such a rush that he had no destination in mind. He just needed to get away from the evidence that his dreams were real until he could process it properly. There was no reason to panic. Everything would be fine. Yoda had said himself that he would explain things. But how did Yoda know about the lightsaber? Nothing made sense anymore.

He slipped into his car, and took off at a random direction. He didn’t drive it very often since he was rarely home, but he loved it. A newer, but not top of the line Impreza that comfortably got him from point A to point B. The extra technologies like the rear view camera and Bluetooth capabilities were unnecessary but nice. He let himself focus on driving and the soft music calmed him.

He rolled to a stop outside of the Smithsonian, rolling his eyes at his own predictably. Of course he would drive to his own work. Need to escape from your own problems? Bury yourself in archives. God, Ben needed a life.

Hours into burying himself in the archives, for the love of all that’s holy how long has it been since someone did any organizing back here??? Ben felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. It nearly scared the life out of him. Shakily he removed his gloves and opened the text.

Oh. It was Satine. It had been a while since Ben had heard from her. Six months, perhaps?

Satine 4:45 PM

_Dearest Obi! Are you free this evening?_

Ben glanced around the room. He supposed technically he was free. All he wanted was a distraction.

Ben 4:47 PM

_Hello there! I have no plans that I am aware of. Why do you ask?_

As he waited for Satine to reply, he stepped out of the archive room to make his way out of the building. He hadn’t eaten all day and his stomach was practically screaming in protest. When he was engrossed in research, he often forgot to eat, drink, sleep, take care of himself like a functional human being... Ben had unlocked his car when Satine responded.

Satine 4:58 PM

_Wonderful! You are coming to my show tonight, then! 8 pm sharp. Don’t be late!_

She sent an link for the advertisement to her performance which included ticket prices and the address to the venue. Ben hoped he still had something nice to wear for this sort of thing. He didn’t want to go shopping. He also didn’t truly want to go out in public at all, but since Satine was his closest friend, he couldn’t exactly say no. She knew where he lived and would mostly likely drag him out of his apartment kicking and screaming if he tried to refuse. Cautiously optimistic for the evening, Ben drove home. He was rather excited to see Satine for the first time in a long while.

**Anakin:**

Senator Organa had been gone since yesterday and Anakin found himself going to the gym. He had started to get stir crazy in his apartment and needed a sparring partner to help him get his head straight. The dreams still hadn’t ceased and they got worse and more vivid each time. Sometimes it made anakin want to claw his eyes out he felt so raw afterward. He took in a breath, pulling his bag from the trunk of his car and walking into his usual place. “A spar.. then a swim. Yeah.. that should help.”

Hit after hit, breath after breath. He felt his tension releasing, his movements becoming faster, more calculated. Anakin always loved to fight. To feel the adrenaline coursing through him, feel it as his curly hair whipped around as he dodged, everything. It was freeing to the young man. He huffed in aa few breaths as he wiped the sweat from the back of his neck and chest. He blinked a bit, squinting. He couldn’t have possibly seen? No, it had to be in his head. It was Just a ghost of the dreams he was striving to keep away. The nightmares that had him screaming in his bed at night.

After that, Anakin walked back to the locker room. He needed to shower to give himself a moment to compose his thoughts. He stripped, walking into a stall and turning the water on. He let out a breath, sighing. “I must be going crazy.. Obi-Wan.. what do you want.. I’m lost.” He muttered, washing up. He hated feeling all sticky sweat.

Anakin arrived back to an empty house as usual. R2 just lifted his head to watch as he came in, then went right back to sleep. The young man smiled a little bit fondly, walking over to give the ornery cat a pat on his head. He took in a breath, eyes closing as he enjoyed the spring air coming through his screened windows. It was calming in a way no other things are. He sat down, flipping on his PS4 and loading Kingdom hearts 3. He was determined to win this last level then he would set about making himself some dinner.

Anakin found himself playing a few hours a little mindlessly. It was soothing, to an extent, to have something other than his strange heartbreaking dreams to focus on. His stomach started to growl and he sighed. He had been in the zone, helping Jack sparrow fight the kraken. He stood, stretching himself a bit before walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. He scratched his chin a bit, looking for something easy. He remembered the nice kaiser rolls and turkey he had bought the night before and decides a sandwich would be nice. He hummed along to the pause music on his game as he prepared his food. This was gonna be good.

It didn’t take anakin long to finish his sandwich. He was right in assuming it would hit the spot and once done, he returned to his game. He played until his eyes began to hurt. The young man was so close to finishing, but he was to tired to try. He shot off his PS4 and stood, stretching a bit before heading into his bedroom. He lied down, getting inside the covers. He was out soon after. Guess sometimes gaming can cause exhaustion. Now, back into his dreams he falls.

Anakin could smell the city before he could see it. He had been napping on the transport, so he had his eyes closed for the duration of the trip. He let out a sigh as he stepped off, looking now to the senatorial building. He looked to Obi-wan. “Master? Aren’t you coming?” He asked, head tilting.

Anakin could hear the soft chortle of his master’s laugh. “Oh no, I’m not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the council.” He found himself snorting a laugh before walking into the senatorial building behind Bail Organa. He wore his usual dark robes and brown cloak, the too long fabric dragging on the ground much to his chagrin.

As Anakin walked along, he heard his name. He turned and grinned, excusing himself from the other Senator, running to his wife. He hugs her tightly. “I missed you.” He breathed in her scent, kissing her deeply in the darkness of the shadows. He pulled away only a moment to check on her, noticing her tremble. When he heard the news, his grin got wider. He picked her up and spun her. “That’s wonderful!!”

That night, the dreams started to come again. Horrible, sad dreams of his beloved dying in childbirth. It made him shake in both fear and anger. He would stop his vision from coming true this time. He knew he could.. somehow. There had to be a way. Perhaps Obi-wan would have some answers for him. He sighed softly, getting out of bed to get a breath of fresh air. He need to be calm.

The dream shifted again, and this time, he was on the distant world of tattooine. He had finally found his mother. The disturbing part? It was obvious that she had been raped and tortured so much. He ran to her, cutting her binds and pulling her into a gentle but tight hug. They talked for a few minutes, but he could feel her slowly dying. Held her in his arms as she died. Then, he killed them all. Made them pay for hurting her.

Anakin’s cry of anguish at what he’d done and the anguish of loosing the only family he’d ever had was what woke from his dream the next morning. He let out a few breaths, and he could still smell the blood, death and sand in his nostrils as he stood from the bed, running to get a shower to calm down. Then, he was gonna call his mother.


End file.
